


Remnant Relations Chapter 1: An Evening With Emerald

by HPLovebutt



Series: Remnant Relations [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: Set 5 years after the series ended, a new building has sprung up in Beacon that is dedicated to providing a space for saucy hook-ups and nightly meet-ups for like-minded individuals with a 100% success rate in it's match-ups. Enjoy a series of stories about the exploits that occur within it's walls.
Relationships: Emerald Sustrai/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Remnant Relations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859827
Kudos: 5





	Remnant Relations Chapter 1: An Evening With Emerald

The heat of the room is almost stifling on this hot Autumn night in Beacon. Far removed from the academy and the market, this darkened building sits inconspicuously. Those who pass by it’s doors everyday are oblivious to it’s true purpose. Those in the know, however, are beholden to a wondrous experience. The building, known to it’s occupants as ‘Remnant Relations’ is a safe haven for those looking for a place to explore the saucier side of Remnant with like-minded individuals. Due to it’s extensive applicant personality form, the business has achieved a 100% success rate at pairing people up with similar interests, turn-ons, and kinks.

It is within this building that one Nao Kuroshan now sits, his hands kneading the comforter on the bed as he awaits his partner for the evening. A thin layer of sweat is layered upon his lightly bronzed skin, a result of the combined effort of the weather and the thick sleeveless tank and jeans that houses his moderate frame. He raised a hand and wiped his forehead dry, brushing aside a lock of bushy brown hair that hung above his dark green eyes. It had been 5 minutes since his scheduled appointment, and it had been 2 minutes since he last checked his scroll. Nevertheless, the scroll found itself in his hand once more, going through the same routine again.

First, the time: it was 10:06

Second, his appointment page: he was definitely still scheduled to meet with a woman calling herself ‘Mirage.’

Third, the last line in his brief conversation with ‘Mirage:’ “Can’t wait to see you! Looking forward to our time together ;p”

Nao gulped and slid the scroll back into his pocket.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

His eyes darted to the door, and his feet stumbled beneath him as he awkwardly stood. He allowed himself one deep breath.

“It’s open!”

The door slowly swung open and she stepped into the room, and Nao had his first look at a mirage.

Warm red eyes sized him up from underneath a mint green bob cut, where two tails slid from behind her head down to her ample ebony chest. A tasteful amount of cleavage was framed by a white mid cut jacket and a black miniskirt that clung tightly to her trim, athletic build and showed off her slender legs and toned calves. The whole outfit was capped off with a pair of strapped heels: mint green, just like her hair.

A smile crossed her lips as she closed the door behind her. “I’m assuming that you’re ‘Prince?’

Nao’s cheeks burned as the unfortunate alias from his profile crossed his mind. “Yeah that’s me. Sorry about the name by the way, I’m terrible at coming up with names and I meant to change it when I think of a better one.”

She waved a hand “It’s fine. I don’t mind. I fits you, somehow.”

“Oh, well, good. So, you’re ‘Mirage’ then?”

“I am. But you don’t have to use that anymore. It’s Emerald.”

“Um...I’m Nao.”

She closed the distance between them and stepped into a hug, wrapping her arms around his chest.

“Pleasure to meet you Nao.”

The heat in the room was nothing compared to the heat in Nao’s cheeks as her body pressed against his. She stared up at him, catching him in his embarrassment.

“Hey, there’s no need to be embarrassed. A lot of guys are into assertive women. It’s not weird that was your listed preference.”

“No, it’s not that...I just...It’s my first time here and I didn’t think you would be this...beautiful.”

She laughed a coy little laugh as she slipped off of him. “Wow. Thanks for that. You’re not too bad yourself.”

Her eyes dropped with her smile and she rubbed her arm as her cheeks turned a shade that matched her eyes.  
“It’s actually my first time, too, with...trying to be more assertive.”

A moment passed in the room. Nao swallowed, then put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at the touch and looked up at him, genuine concern filling her crimson eyes. It was the first sign of nervousness and vulnerability the formerly cool and confident woman had shown since she had entered.

“Hey,” he spoke in a soft voice. “Let’s both try and enjoy ourselves, okay?”

A relieved smile crossed her face. She nodded.

“Well then Nao, let’s get to know each other a little better.”

She shrugged off her coat and sat down on the bed, sliding one soft leg over the other. She leaned back and patted a spot next to her. Nao tore his gaze from her legs and sat, not sure where to put his eyes now, as a small chuckle escaped her lips.

“Hey, it’s okay to stare. We both know what we’re for, right?”

Her hand found it’s way to his chin and she turned his head to face her. Her crimson eyes stared directly into his.

“I’ll take the lead, but don’t be afraid to speak up if you’re uncomfortable, OK?”

Nao stared. Her face was a mask of warmth, with her beautiful crimson eyes and her full lips curled up into a smile that was somehow cool and warm at the same time.

He nodded his head. “I understand.”

“Good.” She leaned in suddenly and kissed him. Her hand shifted to his cheek, and she held him there, enjoying herself. Nao began kissing her back as her other hand began rubbing his thigh. His arm found it’s way behind her, and his hand rested on the softness of her hip. Their once gentle kiss grew more heated, as Emerald moved closer and Nao’s hand began to explore the edge of her dress.

True to her word, her hand grabbed a handful of his hair and she slipped a leg over Nao’s thigh, effectively mounting his leg. Their shared breathing grew heavy. Eventually, she broke away and yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it. Her free hand began to trace his chest, and he shuddered under her touch. His own hand began to pull her skirt up, letting him explore between her thighs and help himself to her toned ass.

The sound of mutual moans and passionate breathing filled the room. Emerald pressed herself against his leg and began to thrust her hips lazily. She broke off their furious kiss with a happy moan, and began to lightly kiss and nibble his neck. Her hand moved from his chest to the growing bulge in his pants, and began to stroke his hardness with a furious want. The sensation was too much for Nao, who could only succumb to her touch, moaning as Emerald worked his entire body.

She leaned in next to him, her hot breath on his ear making him tingle with every word.

“I need your mouth between my legs, Nao. Do you mind?”

He spoke through heavy breaths “No..not at...all.”

“Good boy,” she purred. “Don’t worry, I plan on returning the favor.”

After stealing a quick kiss, she stood up off of him and unzipped her dress with that same cool, confident smile she walked in with. It fell to the floor soundlessly, followed by her black bra, leaving Nao in awe. Her flawless darkly bronzed form was laid bare, from the ample softness of her bosom and her toned stomach all the way down to her shapely hips and sculpted legs. Her cheeks flushed as he drank in her body, and she shrunk in place a bit as a tiny smile crossed her face.

“You like what you see?” she spoke just above a whisper.

All Nao could do was nod. “You’re beautiful, Emerald.”

He stood before her and ran his hands over her body, filling his hands with her chest and stroking her thighs. She shuddered beneath his hands and hungrily removed his pants so they both stood, barely clothed and wanting each other.

Under the touch of Nao’s hands, she led them both to the bed and slipped off her heels. Her body draped across the top of the bed as Nao hungrily watched her slowly peel off her underwear, revealing her glistening womanhood. After a carefree toss, her beautiful legs parted, fully exposing herself to Nao. He leaned in and layered kisses down her bare stomach, working toward her sex as Emerald gently cooed every time his lips touched her.

His head finally between her thighs, Nao began to work her with his tongue. A low moan rolled into a sigh as a fuzzy electricity surged through Emerald’s body. She reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair, holding him against her as Nao treated her to the length of his dexterous tongue. Her moans only grew as she writhed against him. Nao worked her harder, determined to wring every ounce of pleasure out of her. His hands stroked and groped her, exploring her thighs and pulling him closer to her.

With a lustful cry, she closed her thighs around his head, crushing him into her and holding him there with both hands. His pace quickened as she greedily held him captive, grinding against his tongue as heavy breaths racked her.

The pace of her breaths began to shorten into gasps as her climax began to build. Stars danced around her vision as she felt herself succumb to his mouth. A passionate howl exploded out of her as fiery bliss ripped through her body. Her thighs tightened around Nao as she rode each beautiful wave of her orgasm. She clung to him, never letting him go until the final recesses of her pleasure left her panting on the bed.

Nao climbed up next to her, surprised to see her breathless face back to one of concern.

“That...wasn’t too much, was it? I kinda...got lost in the moment.”

His fingers ran over her body. “It was incredibly hot. I loved it.”

The warm smile returned briefly as she stole another kiss off of him, before her coolness returned.

“I’m glad. You’ll love this, too. Now, lay down and let me return the favor.”

Hardly needing to be told twice, Nao rolled over onto his back as Emerald crawled over him. It was now her turn to move between his legs, it was now her hands running over her his thighs and she lowered herself toward his hardness. Nao whimpered as her tongue flicked the head of his manhood, her eyes fixated on his reactions. She clearly enjoyed teasing him, watching him twitch and moan on the edge of her lips. Her hands dug into his thighs as she lowered her mouth around him, rendering Nao breathless.

The sight of Emerald bobbing up and down on his manhood was incredible. Nao moaned as his toes curled beneath the flickering of her tongue and the tightness of her lips. Her tongue explored his entire length, learning his sensitive spots and driving them wild, eliciting more moans and gasps from a bewildered Nao. Her careful fingers began to trace his nipple, and her newfound touch made him squirm.

This feeling of complete control of another’s pleasure smoldered within Emerald, and she worked him harder, with a newfound hunger. His whole body shuddered as the sensation neared, rendering his moans shorter and shorter until he could bear her wonderful touch any longer.

“Em..erald I’m...close...” was all he get out between various cries ‘oh fuck’ and low moans. She locked eyes with him, a moment of hesitation behind her crimson gaze. But her newfound self took over, and she suddenly took in his entire length all at once. Nao’s body became electric as her hunger sent him over the edge. He pulsed again and again as passionate yells erupted from within him, her mouth never relenting, never releasing him until every ounce of bliss was derived from within. His hands gripped the sheets, bracing himself as the sensation tore through him over and over with each throb of his hardness.

Nao basked breathlessly on the bed, the moment leaving his body drained and wanting more. After leaving a quick parting kiss on his tip, she joined him, sprawling out next to his panting form.

“Oh...my god Emerald...that was incredible…” he huffed. Her lips curled up into a small smile, and she darted in and stole another kiss.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she purred as she gently ran her fingers across his chest. “But we’re not done yet, are we?”

Nao drew her face close to his. “You tell me.”

A cool laugh escaped her. “Oh no. We are not.”

She pulled herself on top him and closed the distance with a hungry kiss. He kissed her back with a growing want as their hands explored each other. He pulled her body against his, feeling her chest pressed against his, and he letting her heat warm him. Their legs tangled around each other as they lay there, enjoying each other’s bodies and letting their desire grow deeper. Her fingers were everywhere; tracing his chest, stroking his arms, grabbing his hair. Her moans filled his mouth as he helped himself to her heaving bosom, kneading and gently pinching where she was most sensitive, before moving onto her toned ass. Gentle slaps and hungry grabs on her backside only made their hunger grow worse, and Nao could feel himself rising against her once again.

Emerald felt his hardness against her wetness and sat up, her crimson eyes piercing him with excitement.

“Tell me that you want me, Nao.” she commanded, a cold edge to her voice betraying her otherwise lustful expression.

“I want you, Emerald. I need you.” he spoke, his voice low and trembling with anticipation.

“Good.” she purred, her edge giving way to impatience. “Now, lay back and let me have you.”

She slipped off the bed as he got comfortable laying back, his heart hammering in his chest. After retrieving a condom and rolling it down his length, Emerald slid a sculpted leg over his waist and with a careful hand, aligned him beneath her.

Her heart beat a wild rhythm as she slowly mounted him, lustful anticipation overtaking her. Goosebumps shot up her back and her eyelids fluttered as she finally felt his cock inside her. Her hands found their way to his chest to steady herself as her hips slowly rocked, searching for the right tempo. Emerald felt her whole body shudder with every eager twitch of his dick, her hips hungrily speeding up.

Nao grunted each time her core slid up and down, feeling the tightness of her sex slick against his throbbing cock. A wild moan burst forth from her lips as she bounced, reveling in each forceful twist of her hips. Heavy pants, hungry moans, and the sound of skin against skin filled the room.

Nao was in awe of the mint haired vision riding him, her face twisted into an expression of pure lust and the heaving of her tits bouncing in time with each forceful rut. Her powerful thighs gripped his waist as she feverishly worked his cock.

His hands found her waist, and he began to match her timing with his own eager thrusts. More moans and whimpers of overpowering lust burst erupted from her shivering form as pleasure swept over her. She only grew tighter as Nao swelled within her, her hips bouncing wildly with lustful abandon and grunting each time his length slammed fully into her. With a desire to see her even more overcome, Nao offered a hand between her legs, and she eagerly accepted. Emerald’s crimson eyes began to roll back and a new sensation of pleasure washed over her as she grinded against his touch.

Heat welled up within her as they fucked each other, their pace increasing to match one another’s. The bed creaked loudly against their combined efforts to drive each other wild. A burning desire began building within her and she felt her core began to tremble. Only wanting more, Emerald gripped him tight and rode him harder and faster than before, and Nao’s breath’s grew short once more. Her nails dug into his chest and she let out a wild, passionate howl, giving herself over to orgasmic bliss.

Wave after wave of pleasure tore through her trembling frame as her back arched in the throes of overwhelming pleasure. Each new torrent of her climax unleashed emotional whimpers and lustful moans from within her.

The edge of his vision darkened as Nao’s own climax tore through him, now spurred on by the sight of Emerald climaxing on his cock. His thighs tightened as he let each throbbing wave burn through his body. A labored cry was about to escape him, when Emerald threw her body onto him, her mouth finding his. He moaned into her kiss over and over, holding her body against his and wrapping his arms tightly around her as he came again and again.

The two intertwined bodies lie entangled in another, breathing heavily as the last recess's of passion evaporated. He never stopped embracing her, even when the last sensation faded, and she let herself be held as they sighed in mutual bliss.

===/===

.

“Well Nao, how was your first time here?”

He blushed as he pulled on his pants. “It was...incredible, thanks to you.”

It was her turn to blush. “I could say the same to you.”

She stepped in and wrapped her arms around his chest again, pulling him into another embrace.

“Seriously,” she whispered. “Thanks for tonight.”

Her arms on his back was enough to send another shiver down his spine, and he held her there, not wanting the moment to end.

She spoke into his chest, her voice low.

“I don’t really get the chance to be the one in control in my line of work. It was nice to be the one in charge for once.”

Nao stared down at her, and the first time, he truly saw her. Despite her projection of confidence, all Emerald really wanted was someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She wanted someone to support her, and she wanted someone she could truly get close to. Nao squeezed her tight and kissed her forehead.

“Hey,” he said, and she looked up at him, her eyes shimmering. “I had a great time tonight, and…if you ever want to, y’know, ‘be the one in charge’ again, we could...do this again sometime?”

Nao swore he saw a renewed warmth in her eyes for a split second before she raised an eyebrow at him, her lips curling into a smirk.

“I would _definitely_ like to do this again if you would.” she purred as she released him.

Nao blushed, his hand already sliding towards his scroll but only finding air. He shot his gaze downward, patting down all of his pockets in desperation. His mind raced, searching for any possible location his scroll could have flown.

“Crap, I think I lost my scroll,” he fumbled as he dropped to the floor, intent on searching every inch of the room. “I can write down my number if you want, and you can just...send…”

He looked up. Emerald stood in the doorway, his scroll in her hand. She winked and stuck her tongue out playfully before flicking it down to him, his hands stumbling to catch it.

“Good night, Nao,” was all she said before leaving the room.

Nao was dumbfounded, and a little disappointed. She was gone now. How did she get his scroll? Did she take it some point? He thought back, and the only time she could have was during their embrace before she left.

He flicked it open, and all his anxiety was washed away. He saw on his contact list one new name added.

‘ _Emerald. Call me sometime, okay?’_ followed by her number.

Nao grinned. Maybe she had been more of mystery than he thought, but he had to admit he did pretty well for his first time at Remnant Relations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing something like this so let me know what you think! Thanks again!


End file.
